Le Silence
by Aigie-san
Summary: Rien n'est fait pour les unir, encore moins leur monde, loin d'être le plus accueillant aux amours, pourtant... Sasha est victime d'une irrésistible attraction. [NanabaxSasha]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hajime Isayama.**

 **Le Silence**

Il n'y a entre nous qu'un profond silence,

Si c'était autre chose, nous le payerions cher.

Et quoique chaque jour un peu plus j'y pense,

Il m'est bien impossible de goûter à ta chair.

 _Il n'y a entre nous qu'un profond silence,_

 _Il faudrait le briser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Mais si tu veux vraiment éviter la sentence,_

 _Nous pourrions nous trouver à l'abri des regards._

Nanaba était une soldate aguerrie qu'on jugeait imperturbable. Ayant participé à de nombreux combats ; elle était membre du bataillon d'exploration. Récemment, elle avait perdu un ami très cher, avec lequel elle avait entretenu une relation amoureuse dans sa jeunesse. Abîmée par cette perte, on l'avait envoyée se reposer en faisant acte de présence auprès des brigades d'entraînement. Alors assise sur un banc, une tasse de café serré et brûlant dans chaque main, elle regardait les futures recrues transpirer sous la surveillance de leur inspecteur. Elle souriait avec nostalgie en repensant à son propre passage dans cette brigade avant de choisir le bataillon d'exploration pour des raisons qu'elle oubliait parfois.

 _Sasha s'entraînait avec les autres, enfin, plus avec Conny qu'avec le groupe entier. Et puis, personne n'était vraiment concentré, avec ce membre amorphe du bataillon d'exploration qu'ils retrouvaient depuis des jours assis sur le même banc, à les fixer. Cet homme était le sujet principal de toutes les discussions. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Jean charriait Eren en lui répétant sans cesse que cet état de légume était ce qui attendait tous les cinglés du bataillon d'exploration qui ne trouvaient pas la mort en mission. Cela en faisait frémir d'horreur beaucoup, et Sasha, comme eux, tremblait en s'imaginant les terribles scènes qu'avait dû voir ce soldat. Elle éprouvait pour lui une grande compassion et son air d'animal blessé lui faisait repenser à la première fois où elle avait tué un lapin, en chassant avec son père. La créature était pitoyable, résignée à son sort._

Elle entendit alors des éclats de rire ; un attroupement s'était formé tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être la source de tous ces gloussements et ricanements et se redressa légèrement pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Cependant, n'y voyant rien, et curieuse de découvrir la cause de cet égarement avant que le féroce instructeur n'intervienne, elle se leva pour aller voir. Les futures recrues s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, les unes après les autres pour la laisser passer. Au centre de l'attroupement, elle découvrit une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, et aux yeux marron doré légèrement cernés, en train de faire le pitre avec un camarade au crâne rasé. Ils étaient dans une position des plus ridicules et semblaient on ne peut plus fiers d'eux ; particulièrement la fille. Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de Nanaba qui finit par pouffer.

 _Sasha regarda le soldat avec surprise ; comme tous ses camarades, mais se reprit bien vite, et surenchérit. Bien sûr, elle allait être punie par l'instructeur pour avoir encore perturbé l'entraînement, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas une chose qui la préoccupait. Après tout, quel était le plus important, entre sa petite carcasse d'adolescente et celle d'un émissaire de la liberté ? Et puis, malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue et son visage obscurci par des pensées qu'il devait avoir sombres ; il avait un joli sourire. Cette constatation mit le feu aux joues de la jeune fille qui s'emmêla les jambes et s'abattit en beauté sur le sol sous le regard interloqué de son complice. L'explorateur n'en rit que davantage et le cœur de Sasha s'emballa._

 **-Braus ! Sringer ! Vociféra alors l'inspecteur. Je m'en vais vous faire tellement suer qu'il n'y aura plus une seule goutte d'eau dans votre corps quand j'en aurai fini avec vous ! C'est là tout le respect que vous montrez pour votre aînée ?! Les interrogea-t-il en désignant Nanaba. Elle aussi est passée par cette brigade ; et elle était dans les dix premiers du classement ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous l'imiterez et je n'ai jamais vu un soldat survivre aux titans en faisant des cabrioles !**

 _Les remontrances eurent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Sasha qui réalisa que ce sourire qu'elle avait trouvé joli appartenait à une femme. Cette même femme qui était la cause de son rougissement et des battements saccadés de son cœur._

Nanaba eut un sourire indulgent pour les deux gamins qui se faisaient rabrouer. Ils étaient encore insouciants et ce n'était pas un crime. Ça faisait même du bien de voir des jeunes comme eux. Ça changeait de tous ces soldats au regard voilé par le deuil et aux épaules courbées par le poids de la mort omniprésente. L'exploratrice voulut défendre les deux fauteurs de troubles, mais la jeune fille se releva et partit en courant. Son camarade hésita.

 **-Tu attends quoi, Springer ?! Une invitation ?!**

Et il partit à son tour, mais dans le sens opposé. Nanaba observa la fille courir ; elle avait une bonne foulée, et un air décidé. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois que l'instructeur la remettait dans le droit chemin. La soldate réfléchit en regardant s'élever la fumée de ses tasses, puis elle leva les yeux vers l'homme en charge des brigades d'entraînements.

 **-Je crois que ça ne me fera pas de mal, à moi non plus, de courir un peu.**

 _Sasha se doutait qu'elle devrait courir jusque tard dans la soirée pour que l'incident d'aujourd'hui puisse être mis de côté, et connaissant parfaitement les caprices de son estomac, elle savait qu'elle allait en baver. Pourtant, c'était sans regret qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, et puis elle avait besoin de se vider la tête ; plus elle serait loin de cette femme et de son sourire, mieux elle se porterait. Mais évidemment, lorsqu'on pensait au loup... le bruit d'une respiration à ses côtés fit tourner la tête à Sasha. Son cœur manqua un battement ; la femme, avec ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux d'azur, courait avec elle. Sasha rougit violemment et détourna le regard._

Nanaba fut tout d'abord étonnée de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait. La soldate n'ignorait pas qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à un homme ; on le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Les uniformes n'aidant de base pas à différencier un homme d'une femme, à cela s'ajoutait les musculatures développées des soldats, et le fait qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de poitrine. Son charme masculin ne devait donc pas laisser la pauvre gamine indifférente. Nanaba ne fit cependant aucun commentaire ; n'ayant pas envie de mettre l'adolescente encore plus dans l'embarras.

 **« Il n'y a entre nous qu'un profond silence. »**

 _Sasha se réveilla dans son lit sans garder le souvenir de l'avoir rejoint. Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Avec difficulté, elle se rappela avoir couru jusqu'à épuisement, sans regagner le réfectoire pour le repas du soir dont elle se savait privée. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait fini par calquer sa foulée sur celle de la femme à ses côtés. Cette soldate qui n'était pas non plus allée manger, demeurant à courir avec elle, sans prononcer un mot. La jeune fille se redressa brutalement ; bien sûr ! C'était l'exploratrice qui l'avait ramenée après qu'elle se soit effondrée ! Mais, non, c'était stupide... pourquoi la femme se serait-elle embarrassée d'une adolescente comme elle ? Elle avait plutôt dû aller chercher Conny, ou n'importe qui d'autre pour s'occuper d'elle._

Nanaba, quant à elle, regagnait le siège des explorateurs, pensive, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait encore la sensation du corps inconscient contre elle, de sa tête sur son épaule, de ses cheveux caressant son cou. Et elle, qui portait portant les ailes de la liberté, pria pour que cette gamine fasse partie des dix meilleurs de sa promotion, obtienne le droit d'entrer dans le corps d'armée de son choix et choisisse la garnison ou les brigades spéciales. Elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que la jeune fille ait une longue vie, loin des murs, et loin des titans. Elle sourit, amusée ; et surtout qu'elle puisse manger à sa faim.

 **-Nanaba ? S'étonna Gelgar lorsqu'il la vit marcher vers lui. Tu n'es pas en repos ?**

 **-Je reprends du service.**

 **-Ah, bah ça fait plaisir de te savoir de retour parmi nous ! Comment tu te sens ?**

 **-Beaucoup mieux ; je me suis bien éclaircie les idées. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?**

 **-Oh, là, tout doux soldat ! Se moqua l'homme. Toi, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait avec notre future bleusaille !**

 **-Je crois que je les ai tous découragés de rejoindre notre bataillon.**

 **-Tu m'étonnes ! T'avais une sacrément sale gueule quand t'es partie !**

 **-Quelle délicatesse, Gelgar.**

L'homme haussa les épaules et Nanaba soupira. Elle savait bien que Gelgar n'était attentionné qu'avec les bouteilles d'alcool. D'ailleurs, si la soldate n'avait pas été contre l'idée de boire pendant le service, elle aurait bien pris un petit remontant. Mais se noyer dans la boisson n'était pas la solution ; en tout cas, ça n'avait jamais été la sienne. Elle était plus forte que ça, quoiqu'elle admettait volontiers que fuir les cauchemars du sommeil en buvant café sur café n'était pas la plus flagrante preuve de courage.

 _Cette sensation de manque fut assez étrange, pour Sasha. Même pour son père qu'elle ne voyait pourtant plus, et depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, elle n'en éprouvait pas de pareille. Mais, bien sûr, au fil des entraînements, au fil des jours qui lui faisaient verser chaque fois un peu plus de sueur, elle oublia, n'ayant bientôt plus en tête que de faire partie des dix meilleurs de sa promotion pour s'éloigner des murs et des dangers qu'ils dissimulaient dans leur ombre gigantesque._

 _Elle ne voulait pas connaître l'horreur de l'extérieur, ni rien entendre des souffrances de ceux qui en revenaient. Ils étaient fous ; ils étaient tous bien fous, ces explorateurs, ainsi que tous ceux qui envisageaient de les rejoindre. Oui, des fous ou, à la rigueur, des suicidaires. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas prévu le discours d'Eren sur l'extérieur, ni la nouvelle attaque du mur par le titan colossal, tout ce qui s'en suivit, et encore moins de prendre la décision stupide, après le discours du major, de venir grossir les rangs des cinglés ailés._

 **-Merde... Merde..., sanglotait-elle, le poing sur le cœur.**

 _Lorsqu'elle fut installée dans le siège des explorateurs, elle resta roulée en boule sur son lit, à trembler de terreur. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait tout simplement mourir. Elle faillit pousser un cri terrible, mais se retint à temps, quand il y eut un choc d'acier dans les pierres du bâtiment, près de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un se posa alors sur le rebord ; les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. L'exploratrice. Sasha, jusque-là pâle à faire peur, vit sa peau se teinter de carmin. Elle s'apprêtait à bafouiller quelque chose mais l'adulte lui fit signe de se taire tout en entrant dans la chambre._

La pêche aux recrues, cette année, n'avait pas été bonne ; ça n'avait été une surprise pour personne. Ce qui l'avait été, en revanche, pour Nanaba, c'était que l'une d'elle n'était autre que l'adolescente qui l'avait, probablement sans le savoir, sortie de sa douloureuse période de deuil et de remise en question de ses idéaux. Et la soldate n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller rendre une petite visite à cette gamine rougissante ; ne serait-ce que pour voir comment son sauveur se portait, et lui apporter, si besoin était, quelque réconfort. Et en effet, la jeune fille ne respirait pas la joie de vivre quand elle se présenta à sa fenêtre.

Étonnamment, elle rougit encore. Peut-être que cette bleusaille n'était pas simplement attirée. Peut-être que, passant au-delà qu'elles soient deux femmes, cette gamine avait le béguin pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre d'hypothèse. Nanaba s'approcha de la nouvelle recrue. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire de rassurant, ni aucun porte-bonheur d'aucune sorte à lui remettre. C'était ridicule à dire, mais elle n'avait rien qu'elle-même, et sa chaleur humaine. Alors elle s'approcha de l'adolescente, l'attira contre elle et enroula ses bras autour des épaules menues de sa cadette.

 _Sasha était plus rouge que jamais, mais heureusement l'exploratrice ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Avec amertume, elle songea qu'une quelconque idylle était impossible entre elles et que si l'adulte était là, ce devait être pour une pure raison « maternelle ». Néanmoins, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que cette étreinte soit une invitation, alors elle prit son peu de courage à deux mains et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son aînée, se redressant légèrement pour faire glisser sa joue dans le cou de la soldate. Elle sentit contre sa poitrine, celle bien plus maigre de sa supérieure, et sera plus fort encore ce corps contre le sien. Elle pensa très fort un « Je vous aime. » mais n'osa pas le prononcer. Ni ça, ni rien d'autre._

 **« Il n'y a entre nous qu'un profond silence. »**

« Elle est belle » fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Nanaba quand elle quitta Sasha. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, avec des joues rougies, un regard fuyant, un corps encore frêle. Mais elle était indéniablement belle. Et cette beauté, elle la tenait de ce courage dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Parce que cette gamine n'était pas stupide ; elle devait savoir que ce béguin était sans issue, et pourtant, l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait prodiguée avait été forte, déterminée, quoiqu'un brin désespérée. L'exploratrice sourit, repensant à leur rencontre. Oui, la gamine était belle, et elle était amusante. Nanaba perdit son sourire. Dommage que cette gamine ait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration ; sa vie s'en trouverait terriblement écourtée. La soldate serra les poings ; à moins que la recrue ne soit placée sous son commandement, elle ne pourrait pas la protéger.

 _« Qu'y puis-je ? » se demanda Sasha quand l'adulte fut partie. Oui, qu'y pouvait-elle si elle l'aimait ? Ce n'était qu'un bête coup de foudre pour une femme alors qu'elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais c'était arrivé, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Le hasard avait voulu qu'elles soient toutes deux des soldats, et qu'à terme elles se retrouvent dans le même bataillon, mais c'était ainsi. Mais puisque le mur entre elles n'était pas assez grand, il avait fallu cette importante différence d'âges. Sasha se leva, et enfila son harnais de manœuvre tri-dimensionnelle ; elle ne pensait plus ni aux titans, ni au destin qui l'attendait. Toute son attention, toute sa réflexion, était portée sur sa supérieure. Et elle enrageait. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de la séduire, si elle en avait les moyens ? Quelles étaient ces lois, ces mœurs, qui lui dictaient la conduite à adopter, lui interdisant d'aimer qui elle voulait ? La jeune recrue sourit ; elle était une braconnière. Elle avait l'habitude de transgresser les règles._

Mais Nanaba était loin d'en avoir fini avec la recrue qu'elle croisait tous les jours, se surprenant à la trouver toujours plus resplendissante, que ce soit dans l'effort de l'entraînement ou dans les moments de détente où elle laissait son rire s'envoler. Parfois, son regard s'attardait sur les quelques courbes que l'uniforme laissait de mauvaise grâce deviner et elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point l'apparence de la jeune fille changerait si elle portait d'autres vêtements. Bien sûr, la soldate regardait tout cela du plus loin possible, mais quelquefois, la brune se retournait brusquement, la surprenait, et Nanaba sentait son cœur faire un bond incontrôlable dans sa poitrine serrée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le pire, car le plus dur à supporter était ces rêves étranges qui l'assaillaient. Entre deux cauchemars où elle se faisait dévorer par des titans, elle voyait sa cadette dans des robes aux corsets moulants, portant toujours son équipement de manœuvre tri-dimensionnelle, et elles se fixaient sans ciller, ni dire un mot.

 **-Eh, Nanaba, ça va pas ? S'enquit Gelgar. T'as de ces cernes... Tu replonges ?**

 **-Hein ? Quoi ? Non, ça va. Ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-La vache... on dirait pas.**

 **-Il n'y a aucun problème, affirma la femme, faisant sourire son camarade.**

 **-Ah ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Toi, t'es amoureuse !**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, enfin, pouffa-t-elle.**

 **-Allez ! Fais pas ta timide ! Dis-moi qui c'est ! Insista l'homme et le regard de Nanaba se porta malgré elle vers le groupe des nouvelles recrues ; heureusement, Gelgar ne comprit pas.**

 _Puis vint la première mission où Sasha dut, comme d'autres, rester camper en haut des arbres en lisière pour retenir l'attention des titans. Elle savait que sa supérieure avait le même rôle, mais elle n'était pas sous son commandement et elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quelle distance elles étaient l'une de l'autre. Bien qu'elle savait que l'autre la dépassait en expérience et aptitudes, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et d'imaginer le pire. Ses entrailles se tordaient violemment, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et pourtant, ce n'était pas elle-même qu'elle imaginait entre les dents des titans qui la fixaient avec « appétit », mais la femme. Sa tête était remplie à craquer de « et si... alors... » ; cela lui donnait mal au crâne et l'en aurait fait pleurer. Alors, silencieusement, elle se mit à prier ; « Pas elle. Pas elle. Pas elle. »_

Lorsqu'au retour de la mission, elles se croisèrent, Nanaba soupira de soulagement en voyant que la recrue était saine et sauve ; laissant même un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Mais elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand la jeune fille lui sourit en retour et lui fit un vague signe de la main, si discret que personne autour ne le remarqua. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas y répondre, ce n'eut pas été correct, mais l'hésitation était grande. Elle resta ainsi figée, incapable de prendre une décision, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre recrue saute sur la brune et l'entraîne avec elle dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux causé par la pression qui retombait. La soldate reprit sa route, les lèvres pincées. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir répondu au geste. Et ce regret la suivit jusque dans ses derniers instants lorsque, tentant en vain de sauver Gelgar d'un titan, elle finit à la merci des mâchoires avides de la broyer.

 _Quand Sasha apprit ce qu'il était arrivé au fort abandonné, elle eut beaucoup de mal à y croire et elle dut faire un prodigieux effort pour ne pas s'effondrer et continuer à servir le bataillon d'exploration comme sa supérieure l'avait fait avant elle ; avec ferveur. Et puis, un jour, après que Christa, ou Historia, ait été couronnée reine et que les choses se furent un peu calmées, la nouvelle de la survie de l'officier parvint aux oreilles de la brune qui eut tôt fait de se renseigner. Des soldats du bataillon avaient retrouvé la femme mutilée mais vivante et elle se reposait depuis dans un hôpital militaire. Dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion, Sasha s'y rendit. Elle trouva Nanaba dans un profond état de faiblesse ; effrayamment pâle, couverte de bandages, couchée sur le côté, les yeux ouverts mais ternes, regardant dans le vide. La jeune fille resta debout près d'elle, sans voix._

 **« Il n'y a entre nous qu'un profond silence. »**

Nanaba se souvenait la douleur insupportable quand sa jambe droite lui avait été arrachée. Elle avait été convaincue de mourir écartelée. Elle avait perdu conscience tandis que les titans tiraient sur ses autres membres. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, une épaule luxée, l'autre déboîtée, des côtes brisées, des bouts de chair arrachés, et sa jambe droite toujours manquante, cela avait été pour voir des soldats penchés sur elle, s'efforçant d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Elle avait de nouveau sombré pour rouvrir les yeux une semaine plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital.

Elle avait d'abord été heureuse d'être en vie, puis elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas réintégrer l'armée, et qu'avec une jambe en moins, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Sa vie était finie, et elle était seule. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une seule véritable discussion avec Sasha, n'entendant d'elle qu'un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé, à elle ainsi qu'à ses camarades désarmés, que des titans fonçaient sur eux. Elle ne savait même pas si la jeune fille était en vie... jusqu'à ce qu'elle se présente devant elle. L'ancienne soldate mit un moment à réaliser que ce n'était pas une illusion, pas le simple fruit de son cerveau épuisé.

 _Sasha ouvrit la bouche, prenant une profonde inspiration, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois qu'elle adressait la parole à la vétérane et elle ignorait comment faire. Comment devait-elle la considérer ? Comme la supérieure qu'elle avait été ? Comme la civile qu'elle était désormais ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un soldat pouvait ressentir dans la situation de l'adulte et ne savait comment réagir face au regard mort posé sur elle. Elle serra les poings, tremblante. Fallait-il parler de ce qui était arrivé ? Ou bien discuter de banalités ? La jeune fille n'eut pas le loisir de se poser d'autres questions ; la blessée prit la parole d'une voix faible._

 **-Ne perds pas ton temps ici, Sasha.**

 _La jeune fille fixa son aînée, interdite, puis se décida._

 **-Je ne perds pas mon temps.**

 _Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une chaise. N'en trouvant pas, elle s'assit à la tête du lit._

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea la femme.**

 _Sasha souffla._

 **-Je suis soulagée que vous soyez en vie.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'une demi-vie.**

 **-C'est une seconde chance.**

 **-... Une « chance » ? Je ne crois pas.**

 **-Moi j'en suis sûre.**

 _Elle réunit tout le courage dont elle était capable pour glisser sa main dans celle de Nanaba. Rougissante, elle avoua ;_

 **-Depuis les brigades d'entraînement, je suis... hm... amoureuse de vous.**

 **-Je sais, confia l'adulte.**

 **-Vous saviez ? Répéta Sasha, surprise.**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Mais comment avez-vous dev-...**

 **-Ne perds pas ton temps, la coupa Nanaba, avec une femme ayant le double de ton âge et qui ne sera plus jamais rien d'autre qu'un boulet.**

 _La jeune fille se crispa, la colère grondante. Elle parvint à se calmer mais conserva une moue boudeuse._

 **-Ne me traitez pas comme une enfant ; je sais ce que je fais. Je ne perds pas mon temps, affirma-t-elle. Vous avez de la famille ?**

 **-Morts.**

 **-Des amis ?**

 **-Morts.**

 **-Alors vous avez besoin de moi.**

 **-Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'avais quelqu'un.**

 **-Parce que je sais que c'est le cas.**

 **-Et depuis quand ?**

 **-Les brigades d'entraînement.**

 _Elles se fixèrent, puis Nanaba ferma les yeux, capitulant._

 **-Tu es obstinée, murmura-t-elle.**

 **-Oui, on me l'a déjà dit.**

 _Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres gercées de la vétérane ; Sasha regarda autour d'elle que personne ne pouvait les surprendre, puis elle se pencha._

 **[... ... 5 ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

Nanaba, avec ses béquilles, marchait énergiquement plusieurs mètres derrière Sasha qui courait, virevoltait dans l'herbe verte s'étendant à perte de vue.

 **-Depuis le temps que j'attends cette permission ! S'écria la jeune fille.**

 _Elle se retourna, tenant son chapeau de paille._

 **-Tu suis, grand-mère ?**

 **-Attends un peu que je t'attrape... tu vas voir ! La menaça l'aînée.**

 _Sasha lui tira la langue._

 **-Un membre de l'escouade Levi n'a peur de rien !**

 _Elle éclata de rire._

 **-Et puis regarde ; le temps est parfait pour les oiseaux !**

En effet, il faisait un temps splendide. Le ciel était bleu, plutôt dégagé et la brise était légère. « Le temps est parfait pour les oiseaux ! » ; Nanaba savait bien ce que Sasha sous-entendait. Utiliser le dispositif de manœuvre tri-dimensionnelle par ce temps eut été un véritable plaisir, mais la jeune fille préférait être ici, avec elle. Le temps était parfait pour être deux, comme les ailes d'un oiseau ; il y avait un ciel qu'elles ne pouvaient atteindre qu'ensemble.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée ! T^T Je voulais vraiment écrire un lemon, ou du moins une bonne lime, je m'étais même renseignée, et tout, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire ! D'un autre côté, si j'avais écrit le lemon, j'aurais ensuite fait mourir Sasha dans l'épilogue... ****Bah oui, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Du coup, c'était le lemon ou la happy end, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à faire souffrir plus que ça ma pauvre Nanaba... *se met à roucouler* Naaanaaabaaa... *Q***


End file.
